


The Lion and the Badger

by Tony_boy96



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:53:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_boy96/pseuds/Tony_boy96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Cedric are perfect for each other, the whole schhol knows about them, but when the Triwizard Tournament hits it makes them question if people could ever truly accept them and even when both are struggling to protect the other as well as the looming threat of Voldemort drawing ever clearer each day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys all enjoy, please comment I'll be updating soon

Prologue  
When Harry first saw him he felt something unlike anything he had ever felt before. It was halfway through his 3rd year at Hogwarts. It was Cedric Diggory an extremely handsome 6th year Hufflepuff. It took him almost all of his 3rd year to work up the courage to talk to him about it. Then he found out that the feeling was more than mutual. After Harry found out about Sirius's innocence and landed in the hospital he woke up to see Hermione and Cedric standing over him and Cedric hugged him, "don't do that ever again Harry!" He said worriedly "I was so worried at you got hurt or worse" 

"Sirius was captured and they're planning on having the dementors perform a kiss" said Hermione with look on her face that looked between horror and worry. Harry looked at Cedric apprehensively "I already explained the whole thing to him" said Hermine. Dumbeldore entered the hospital wing and told them that he believed them but there was nothing he could do,and told them about the time turner and Harry, Hermione, and Cedric went and sent Sirius free, "Sirius," said Harry approaching Sirius holding Cedric's hand. "This is Cedric Diggory my... um... my boyfriend." Said Harry nervously. 

Sirius looked at Harry then to Cedric and huge Harry tightly "Harry I'm so proud of you finding out who you really are,"Harry stared at him "you really are OK with it?" "Of course I knew a couple people at who were gay, some of the coolest people I ever met" said Sirius then shook Cedric's hand. "I'm so happy that you are making my godson so happy but if you hurt him I'm not afraid to go back to Azkaban for real murder." Harry's face burned red and his his face. "well that will never happen I care about Harry too much to hurt him" Cedric replied looking straight into Sirius's eyes, then he went and kissed Harry on the lips, he laughed.

The rest of the year Harry and Cedric didn't really try to hide their relationship and soon almost everyone knew. On the train back Harry stayed curled up next to Cedric in a compartment with Ron and Hermione. When they pulled into the station Harry and Cedric approached Mr. And Mrs. Diggory, "mom, dad this is Harry Potter my... My boyfriend." Both of Cedric's parents looked taken aback at first. Then his mother hugged Cedric and Mr.Diggory shook Harry's hand.Harry wrote down his address for Cedric in case he wanted to write him. "Of course I'm gonna write you love" said Cedric smiling " I wish I didn't have to go," said Harry, "don't worry you'll see me in a couple weeks I promise to write to you as much as I can" said Cedric. They walked over said goodbye to the Weaslys and told them about him and Cedric and they were so happy for him. Cedric walked Harry to the barrier and kissed him good bye, promising to write him as soon as he got home, and departed feeling so cared for he didn't even care that he was going back to the Dursleys.


	2. The World Cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Hermione, the Weaslys and the Diggorys go to the Quittich world cup and Harry and Cedric cant help but keep eachother close, perhaps they can tell that they will need to for coming events.

Chapter 1  
The World Cup 

Harry 

Harry was exhausted. He, Ron, Hermione, Mr. Weasly, Ginny, Fred and George were hiking up Stoat's Head Hill which was a short hike from the Burrow to get to the portkey that would take them to the Quittich World Cup. Mr. Weasly said Harry would love what was at the top. When they reached the top Harry gasped, there standing before him, looking more handsome than ever, was his boyfriend Cedric Diggory. He broke into a run and leapt into Cedric's arms and kissed him briefly "how have been?" Asked Cedric after he set Harry down "eh you know, as good as I could be after a summer there." 

Harry saw the boot, "Why are we crowding around that manky, old boot?" "Its not just any manky, old boot," said George, "Its a portkey!" "its traveling for those who cant apperate yet" shouted Mr. Weasly over his shoulder. "grab hold Harry or you'll be left behind" Fred said teasingly. Harry touched the boot and it was like a hook was yanked back on his naval and they all started spinning very fast and rising, Then suddenly they slammed into the ground. Cedric reached out his hand and helped Harry up and pulled him into his arms and into a kiss. They all pulled themselves up and the Diggory's said goodbye and Cedric kissed Harry goodbye before heading to their tent. 

When they headed for the match they all met up again and Harry and Cedric held each other's hands. As they headed up to their seats they lost each other's hands and Harry got lost in the crowd. An extremely handsome brunette wizard who looked no more than 19 and well fit even with clothes on, stopped and said to Harry "You look lost," he said grabbing Harry's elbow lightly, "My name is Cole, by the way" "maybe just a bit" Harry said blushing, "I'm Harry". "Its OK you can come sit with me, I'd love the company, especially beautiful company like you." said Cole, again grinning widely to reveal line of perfectly white teeth. 

"I should really go find my group." said Harry nervously and tried to get away, Cole's grip tightened "I said you should come with me" he said more insistently. "HARRY!" Cedric came over looking pissed "Cedric i promise I wasn't trying to go with him!" Harry insisted "I know baby I saw" said Cedric "Wow two sexy wizards right in front of me," said Cole slyly. 

Cedric wheeled back and punched the brunette in the face, and he was knocked out cold."are you OK babe?" Asked Cedric "did he hurt you?" "No" said Harry. They walked up to meet the others at their seats and Harry spent the time of the of World Cup surrounded by the ones who loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you all like the story im really excited about it, so i hope to update soon love the Harry/Cedric ✊


	3. Attack of the Deatheaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the chaos of the World Cup Cedric does what he can to keep Harry safe but what does that mean for his relationship with his father especially when he accuses Harry of Dark Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update but I will try to update faster

Attack of the Death Eaters

Cedric

Cedric walked back to the camping grounds hand in hand with Harry, laughing, enjoying themselves. Eventually they broke apart and went back to their tents. Cedric was laying on a padded arm chair, thinking about his boyfriend and how he'd saved him for that perverted wizard who tried to steal his beautiful, sweet, boyfriend. He chuckled to himself, "Ced?" asked his father, "what are you laughing about?" "Nothing dad," Cedric chuckled "Some wizard had tried to force Harry to go with him," Mr. Diggory stared at him startled "but I found him, and I punched him hard in the face and he went down like a leaf!" "That's my boy!" laughed Mr. Diggory then the sound of screaming and explosion.

"Dad what is that?" asked Cedric nervously, "Ced, stay in the tent," said Mr. Diggory trying to conceal his unease but failing horribly. Cedric ran out of the tent, Mr. Diggory tried to stop him, it was a scene of pandemonium, fires were everywhere, people marching around in hoods, and masks. "I have to find Harry" Cedric said running off he heard his father calling out to him, as he ran off into the chaos surrounding him.

Harry

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were running for their lives, they were being pursued by two Deatheaters when they were cut off by another, they were cornered. "well, well, well," said a cold raspy voice leaking out of one of the masks. The man approached Hermione, "Aren't you a pretty one" he said the other two raising their wands about to curse them. "Stupify!" cried a voice, the death eater nearest Hermione crumpled to the ground in a heap of motionless limbs. The other two whirled around to see who had cast the spell their eyes had landed on a figure running toward them and with a jolt of recognition, Harry realized who it was.

"CEDRIC!" Harry cried, one of the deatheaters shot a jet of green light at Cedric who slashed his wand through the air and sent the jet whizzing into a tree which shrivelled up turned ash black and fell over. "Leave them alone!" cried Cedric, the Deatheater that shot the green light pointed at Cedric, opened his mouth but before he could say anything, Cedric cried "Expelliarmus, Impedimenta!" The Deatheaters wand fell in one direction and the Deatheaters himself flew backward as if shot from a canon. He turned to the last with fire in his eyes, "Levicorpus!" He said and walked up to the Deatheater as he was lifted into the air by his ankles, "stay away from my boyfriend" said Cedric running toward Harry as he passed the Deatheater he punched him as hard as he could.

Cedric

When he reached Harry he picked him up and pulled him into a kiss. "Bloody Hell, couldn't you two do that somewhere else and not when all hell is breaking loose?" asked Ron. Hermione smacked him in the stomach. "I lost my wand, Harry said once Cedric had put him down. "Are you serious?" asked Cedric Harry was about to answer when they heard a voice, "Mos Mordera!" it was very close and a giant green skull with a snake coming out of its mouth appeared in the sky, then out of nowhere a group of wizards apperated, "Get down" Cedric shouted then just as they crouched down about 15 shouts of "Stupify!", "STOP!" came a voice. It was his father with Mr. Weasly, "Thats my son!" he shouted, "Ced, are you ok?" "yeah dad im fine" Cedric said "I had to find him and make sure he was ok" "Which of you conjured it!?" said the man Cedric knew to be Mr. Crouch head of the Dept. of International Magical Cooperation, "Barty that's my son, Id ask the others," said Mr. Diggory.

"What!?" gaped Cedric "Did you seriously just say that dad?" "Yes Diggory do you see who your accusing?" added Crouch "Oh well, yes, that is true," said Mr. Diggory nervously, "I cant believe you just said that to him ." said Cedric disgust in his voice. A rustle behind a tree drew everyone's attention, Mr. Diggory ran over and pulled out an elf. "Winky?"asked Hermione "You know this elf?" asked Mr. Diggory "yes, we saw her up in the top box" said Hermione, "Besides Winky could never conjure that, she would need a wand," said Mr. Weasly, "She had a wand," said Mr. Diggory. "what!?" spluttered Mr. Crouch, "OK," said Mr. Weasly "I think we should send them home so they don't see this, "Yes fine," said a dazed looking Mr. Couch who pricked up a brach pointed his wand at it and muttered "Portus", and the stick glowed blue, "can Harry have his wand back Amos?" asked Mr. Weasly, "Fine," he said handing the wand to Harry, "Ced, you go with them and I'll pick you up in the morning" Cedric, Harry, Ron and Hermione grabbed the stick and were transported to The Burrow.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep an eye out for Chapter 4 Back to the Burrow, I hope u all enjoyed it hope to update ASAP


	4. Back to the Burrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cedric is fuming, Ron is pissed he has to share a room with Harry and Cedric, and Mr.Diggory is in for hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this was not my idea of ASAP I had all my stuff on my tablet which somehow I cracked the digital screen I guess then total shit went down after that, I completely forgot about this guys I'm really sorry I actually thought I posted already, so here it is I'm going to try to keep updating.

Harry/Cedric  
4

Cedric

When they appeared outside of the burrow, Cedric was fuming. How could his father do that? He knew his father didn't care for his son being gay but still what the hell, he stormed into the Burrow, and Harry Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Bill, Fred and George all follow after him. "What on earth happened?" Cried Mrs. Weasly, "Deatheaters mum" Ron said, "Good god really?" She asked. "Yeah Mr. Weasly and Mr. Diggory are staying there and are coming back later after the full investigation." Harry said, "Investigation?" She asked, " oh yeah someone conjured the Dark Mark with Harry's wand" said Hermione "my god the Dark Mark?" Mrs. Weasly cried putting a hand over her heart, "yeah and for some reason dad thinks Harry did it" Cedric said coldly. 

After Cedric sent a message to his mother explaining what happened Mrs. Weasly said they needed to get to bed, "you've had a long terrible night, now get some sleep, Cedric you can stay with Ron and Harry if you'd like" "Oh come on mom I don't want to wake up to them spooning or making out or something!" Ron says "Ronald Waesly shut up!" His mother said. Ron went quietly though he didn't look too happy, Cedric promised to sleep on a separate bed than Harry. "Sorry mate this whole night has me pissed." Ron apologized, "no need we're allay little pissed tonight." Cedric said. 

Harry

The next morning Mr. Weasly and Mr. Diggory came back and Cedric went and kissed Harry goodbye. "I'll see you soon love" "Harry I want to apologize for accusing you in the pandemonium I guess I lost my cool" Mr. Diggory said, "It's fine Mr. Diggory honest it is I completely understand, it was my wand" Harry said. After they left Hermione turned on him" How can you say that?" She demanded "Because I don't want to make an enemy out of my boyfriends dad" Harry said. 

A couple days after Cedric left it was time to get ready to go back to school. Harry came down to see Mrs. Weasly talking to... Harry did a double take, Mr. Diggory's head was in the fire. "Ah Harry how are you my boy?" It asked, "Good thank you how are you sir?" He asked "Very good my boy very good, Cedric can't wait to see you on the train today." He said with a smile, "Harry why don't you go and make sure all your things are packed, "They are all packed," He said, "could you make sure Ron is too then please I'm sick of having to send his things especially with Pigwigon" He understood, go away this is not a conversation for you to listen to. 

On the train he sat curled up to Cedric Ron joked and said, "Ha Harry you look like a cat, I mean a prettier one than crookshanks but sti- ow bloody hell!" Hermione elbowed him in the side. "Ron shut up" she breathes. They talked as the train zoomed across the landscape, and they all sat together in the carriages too. They all went to the welcome dinner not knowing what this year would have in store for them and unprepared for what was about to unfold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so keep an eye out for the Four Champions


	5. The Four Champions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoy chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long I really thought I already posted this lol :P sorry school has been kicking my ass I'm trying to keep up as best I can I promise.

Harry/Cedric 5

The Four Champions

Harry

It was the night of the drawing, Harry was very anxious because he saw Cedric put his name into the goblet. " Harry if you keep doing that to your robes your going to shred them." Hermione said, it was true he was very fidgety, Dumbeldore summoned the first name, "The Hogwarts champion is... Cedric Diggory!" Harry's heart dropped, He barely heard the last two names he was trying to process what just happened. Dumbeldore was talking again but as he spoke the Goblet up chucked another slip of parchment. "Harry Potter?" He read. Harry Potter?" He said louder, What just happened? Harry asked himself "HARRY POTTER!" Dumbeldore shouted, Hermione shoved him up and as he walked to the trophy room. Everyone was staring at him. He walked down the stairs to the room with everyone else in it. 

Cedric was talking to Fleur the girl from Beauxbaton's and she seemed to be very interested in what he was saying, Victor was sulking and brooding in a corner. Cedric looked up "Here he is now, Harry what are you doing here?" Cedric asked, "I-" he started, "HARRY POTTER!" It was Dumbledore he grabbed hold of Harry's shoulders, "Harry did you put your name in there?" "No sir" "did you ask one of the older students to do it for you?" "No sir" "Well of course he is lying!" Madame Maxine said, pushing the lamp out her face. "Professor what happened" Cedric asked confused, "Harry's name came out of the goblet" Dumbledore said. Cedric staggered back. 

"His name what?" Cedric asked not being able to comprehend what Dumbledore was saying. "Make him withdrawal" said McGonagall. "He cannot" said Mr. Croutch "The Goblet is bound by a magical contract, as of now, Potter is tri wizard champion."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I already have started chapter 6 but I would really like some comments as to how I should proceed from here cause I'm stuck and I want to turn to my amazing readers for advice, remember that if u comment an idea that you might be able to end up in the story itself.


	6. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the goblet spitting out Harry's name. Everybody is turning on Harry and Hagrid wants a meeting, and Malfoy is up to something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I'm sorry this took so long, I wanted to make this longer for you guys, I hope you enjoy, gots lots of fun plans ahead. Please please please comment I can't do a good job with feedback from my favorite readers :3.

Harry/Cedric

Chapter 6 

Cedric 

Cedric had volunteered to walk Harry back to his common room. Once they left the Trophy Room, hand in hand, Cedric pulled him aside, "did you put ur name in the goblet. Harry yanked his hand away "no of course I didn't I don't want any part of it!" At that moment Madame Maxim was walking out of the room with Fleur who told her headmistress to wait and she ran over to them. "I 'ope zat you bos get srue zis togezer and know zat I sink you are very brave to know zat you are bos ment to be togezer" and she hugged them both "but know zat as much as I support bos of you I will do whatever it takes to win zis tournament" she continued. "Thank you Fluer and good luck to you as well" said Cedric one arm wrapped around Harry and shook her hand with the other. 

Cedric walked Harry to his common room, "get in there Dumbledore was right, they're going to want to celebrate and ask you what happened" said Cedric. "Yeah Hufflepuff will want to celebrate but please try and help people figure out that I didn't do it" said Harry "I will I promise" replied Cedric kissing Harry goodnight. When Cedric walked to the Hufflepuff common room down by the kitchens and walked inside and he was greeted with thunderous applause, "good job Ced!" People said clapping him on the back. "So what's happening with Potter?" Said Jack Fletcher, a boy who seemed to talk to Cedric every chance he got "they are letting him compete" Cedric said. A lot of groans and "what the hells" shot into the air like canon fire. "He didn't put his name in that goblet though!" He said to the room aloud, "sure and you don't think he's trying to prove that nobody can be famous like him he needs all the glory!" Said Jack. "Moody reckons someone is trying to set him up," Cedric said, "please, my father used to work with him, as an auror, and he said Mad-Eye needed to be locked up something fierce" said Jack. Cedric looked hurt, "look Ced I'm so-" Cedric got up and walked away before Jack could finish. 

The next morning Jack was walking to the Great Hall when he was approached by Malfoy, "hey Jack!" "What's up Draco?" Said Jack, "I have a plan to humiliate Potter," he said with a wink and held up a pin that said "Support Cedric Diggory" "so?" Jack asked, "wait" said Malfoy, it then changed to "Potter stinks" Jack looked up and smiled "also I have a plan, to break them up you can get your pretty boy Diggory and I can get Potter all to myself" he said with a smile, "I'm in" said Jack and they went off scheming. 

Cedric found Harry depressed, "what's wrong gorgeous?" Asked Cedric, "Ron is mad at me he thinks I put my name in" Harry said with a touch of hurt in his voice, "oh babe I'm sorry, he'll come around I promise". Cedric for a second noticed that he felt overwhelmingly hurt but didn't know why, he shrugged it off as nothing and they walked into breakfast together.

They were all called to do a photo shoot for the daily prophet. Cedric walked in and slouched, oh god, he thought, not her. Rita Skeeter. "Ugh don't you all look so brave," said Rita as she brushed Krum's face with the long feather of the acid green quill she had in her hand. "Beautiful" as she grabbed Fleur by the chin, "Dashing" as she squeezed Cedric cheek and shook it, Cedric could see Harry smirking and hear hm dying of laughter in his head, "and, ugh, simply Marvelous !" She said as he put her arms around Harry's neck and thrust his face into her chest as she hugged him. Bitch I swear to Merlin get your hands off of him Cedric was saying in his head. "Im Rita Skeeter, I write for the Daily Prophet" she paused for a second eyeing them index fingernail in between her teeth, "I'm thinking interviews?" Nobody seemed to know what to say, "Start with the youngest!" and she yanked Harry into broom closet.

"Oh my god I was about to snap and kill that bitch!" Cedric said "I know ze feeling" Fleur said. "By ze way, 'ow 're you two?" "Oh we're get thanks Fleur" sad Cedric "I 'eard about zat awful prank zat zose people played on 'array." said Fleur with her hands on her hips. "Oh yeah, it's nothing, Harry doesn't want to give it the attention they want from it." Cedric said walking around the room. "''e is very brave and noble" Fleur said walking over too him. " Yeah he's definitely one of a kind and I love it so much." Cedric said. Suddenly he started to feel really nervous and frustrated. "Rita only said interviews because she wants Harry" At that Dumbledore came in to check on them. " where's Harry?" He asked. "Locked in the broom closet with Rita Skeeter" Cedric said with an edge in his voice, Dumbledore walked to the closet and opened the door. "Rita I would very much appreciate it if you didn't try to lock yourself in the closet with my students." Said Dumbledore with a smile.

A few days later Harry told Cedric that he had received a note from Sirius telling him to meet him in the common room at 1. "Bloody hell is he actually coming back?" Cedric asked, "I don't even know, to be honest" said Harry "But Hagrid asked me to meet him at his place tonight as well" "If you want I can get you safely through the castle" "That'd be great" said Harry "Although my shift will be done by the time your heading back" said Cedric eyes looking down cast. " That's fine Cedric" said Harry caressing Cedric's cheek. "I'll tell you all about it tomorrow" said Harry. 

The next day, Harry caught up wth Cedric and he looked ready to freak out. "What what's wrong?" Cedric said grabbing Harry by both sides of his face, "Dragons, the first task is dragons" Cedric froze, he felt the smile drain from his face along with all the color too. "Are you serious?" He asked, "yes I am, that's what Hagrid wanted to show me!" Said Harry frantically "Harry it's supposed to be a secret," said Cedric, "forget about that by now Fleur and Krum know too." "Ok just stay calm," Cedric said. "You need to be getting ready for this, we both do," he said holding Harry by the shoulders, "Just remember I love you" he said as he kissed Harry, " We're gonna get through this, think what are your strengths?" Asked Cedric, and for the next few days he and Hermione helped Harry practice plans for defeating the dragons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Malfoy's plan is and how does Jack fit into it, and how will Rita find a way to become an even bigger bitch? Well... You know she find a way, she always does

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all so this my first Harry Potter fan fictions and I just wanted to give it a shot. So give me feedback please I am planning out new chapters thanks I hope you guys enjoy


End file.
